


Don't go to Bed Angry

by Jasontodd908



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Makeup Sex, Romance, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasontodd908/pseuds/Jasontodd908
Summary: Diana and Vic are having the first fight of their marriage, and the aftermath leaves neither of them happy. How are they going to make it right and can either of them, the prideful Amazon or the aloof conspiracy theorist, ever really back down from a fight?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/The Question
Kudos: 1





	Don't go to Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> (I really love this couple, and wrote this as a gift for a friend. I hope anyone reading this enjoys it)

**_Justice League Watchtower, Living Quarters of Vic and Diana Sage, a.k.a Question and Wonder Woman_ **

She was fuming, and she hoped he knew it. It would be impossible for him not to notice with the constant sounds of displeasure she was letting out. ‘Then again, he’s a man. How could he be expected to notice anything more than himself?’ she thinks, letting out another huff of annoyance, coinciding with her brush catching a knot in her hair. She hated how tonight was going. She hated sitting in front of her mirror alone and she absolutely hated Vic.

‘That’s not true. You’re just mad at him’ her inner voice reasons, soothing her somewhat but not completely. She refuses to let go of her anger, and when she set her mind to something she stood by it completely. Meanwhile, Vic was standing in their attached bathroom, brushing his teeth angrily. ‘How goddamn dense can one woman be?’ he asks himself, his own inner voice reminding him that his wife was an Amazon, and thus rather set in her ways. He spits angrily, cursing as some of it misses the drain and lands on the side of the sink. He resists the urge to curse and grabs a towel, wiping it off.

‘Can’t give her something else to bitch at me about’ he thinks, ruminating over just what was going wrong in their marriage. He sighs and puts his hands on the sink, one on either side, shaking his head and looking into the mirror.

They’d been doing nothing but arguing with each other all day, which was really something considering that Vic and Diana never argued, especially not in public as had happened today. The whole League had watched as he and Diana began to yell at one another, over something completely innocuous. 

**_Earlier That Day_ **

“How can you be so stupid? Stopping to test the algae levels while Sinestro is rampaging through Metropolis? Really?” she had asked, throwing her hands up in exasperation as the team moved down the Javelin’s exit ramp. The other members of the team that had been sent to Metropolis, Flash, Fire, Vigilante and Supergirl, all tried to get out of the couple’s way as soon as possible.

“Clayface was involved. Had to be sure that he hadn’t somehow infected the sewer system. You’d think of that yourself if you didn’t approach everything by punching it” he had said, causing the entire group to gasp and move away, quicker than usual. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” she asks, stopping and placing her hands on her hips, intending to have this argument in the open. Question turns and moves his hand to his chin, pinching it between two fingers. “Hmm, I don’t know. Why don’t you tell me? After all, I’m just a stupid man right? I have no idea what I’m saying or doing” he says, the anger clear in his voice. He had resented the “stupid” comment.

Diana narrows her eyes and advances forward, moving into his face as she retorts. “Of course. You’re right. How could I have forgotten? It’s very clear that you have no idea what you’re doing. Because of you Sinestro was able to injure three police officers because YOU weren’t there to stop them. You were busy scraping algae” she shouts, flailing her arms about angrily. The Question’s lack of a face certainly didn’t help anyone gauge how he was feeling, but the shaking of his shoulders gave it away.

“In case you don’t remember, I put him down with a trashcan lid to the temple. You just kept punching and punching against his goddamn fear simulations doing exactly fuck all” he retorts, causing Diana to take a step back, angrier than ever. “The great Wonder Woman, bested by an aluminum trash can lid. I may have been checking algae but that STILL did much more than you were doing princess” he says before turning and walking away, leaving a sputtering Diana in his wake. 

“You..you..get back here! We are not finished!” she shouts after him, refusing to move from her position and thus giving him the satisfaction of having her chase after him. “I say we are, and guess what? I’m the man. What I say goes” he shouts back, disappearing into the hall entrance leading towards the computer lab.

The heroes who had been present looked expectantly towards the Amazon, a little shocked at how still she was. Her eyes were wide open and her lips were twisted into a scowl. Ollie couldn’t help but snicker as he elbowed Dinah in the side. “Woah, she’s gonna kill him huh?” he asks teasingly receiving a shove in return from his wife. “This isn’t funny Ollie. Things aren’t going well with those two. I just hope this isn’t the end” she says worryingly, watching as the black haired woman storms out of the landing bay in the opposite direction her husband had went.

**_Back in the Present_ **

Vic exits the bathroom, now fully dressed in his t shirt and pajama bottoms, expecting Diana to already be in bed. She isn’t and instead he is greeted with her back, still seated in front of her mirror as she moves the brush through her hair. Normally he’d move over and rub her shoulders, take over the brushing of those raven locks he loved so much. He was in no such mood tonight and even if he was he wasn’t willing to get his head bitten off by doing so.    
  
He moves into the bed, opening up the covers and slipping in, knowing that his wife’s eyes were following every action he made. ‘Good, let her watch’ he thinks, pulling the covers up over himself and turning away from her, facing the bathroom. It was not at all how they normally slept, with her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped about her abdomen. He was angry with her, but he would never lie. 

He hated sleeping like this already.

Diana was indeed watching him through the reflective glass of the mirror, and if he had taken a closer look would’ve seen her cerulean blue eyes glaring daggers at him. She continued brushing her hair, angrily though which caused her no small amount of pain as she caught another knot. ‘Oww, gods damn him!’ she thinks, slowing down her movements as to avoid another such incident. 

She continues to watch him through the mirror, and she can’t help the frown that etches itself onto her face when she sees him laying on his side, his back to her. It occurs to her instantly that in their five years together, two of which were spent within the bonds of matrimony, she hadn’t slept anywhere but in his arms. Only once or twice, while separated by a mission,(which in itself was rare as Vic went where she went and she went where he went), had she slept on her own.

‘Hera this is going to be more difficult than I thought’ she thinks, still dedicated to maintaining her state of anger with him. She slowly stands, replacing her brush on her dresser and moving over to the bed. She smirks to herself at the fact that she had put on the flimsy red nightdress Vic most loved seeing her in, hoping to tease him. ‘You certainly aren’t touching me tonight, nor the rest of the week. Perhaps the rest of the month’ she thinks triumphantly, knowing that the month wait was certainly out of the question.

‘Mad or not, he’s too skilled a lover to abstain for that long, but just long enough to teach him a lesson’ she thinks as she opens her own covers and slips into the bed, making sure to stay as far away from him as she did. This was made difficult by the balancing act the both of them now had to pull off with being so close to the edge of the bed. It was only pettiness that kept them there as the position certainly wasn’t comfortable. 

She pulls the blanket up to her chin, her back towards Vic who seems tense and unyielding. ‘Why doesn’t he just apologize?’ she thinks, realizing that beneath all the anger she pushed toward the front, she really just wanted to apologize, make up and end this stupid fight. She already felt guilty about calling him stupid, which she certainly knew was not the case. ‘You know he doesn’t like being insulted like that’ she reminds herself, wincing as she remembers how he confided in her about his childhood. Life in an orphanage was not a good one, and he was constantly belittled for his interests and thoughts. Stupid was just one of those words that he didn’t like. 

‘What about his comment about being in charge? Was that right of him?’ the egotistical part of her mind asks, before being silenced by the rational part of her mind. ‘He only said that after you called him stupid, after you berated him the whole ride back. Why did you do that anyway?’ she asks herself, not knowing an answer to her own question.

The silence is too omnipresent and unnatural. Most nights her and Vic would just talk. Anything, everything or nothing. She loved hearing his voice in her ear and he most certainly enjoyed rubbing his hands up and down her side while she spoke. He loved the passion she felt for certain subjects and she loved how he explained everything to her so patiently and lovingly. She sighed as her criticism of him melted away. ‘He isn’t the caricature they taught you on Themyscira’ she reminds herself, feeling awful for her own sexism that she’d put on full display in front of her closest friends. ‘He’s a man yes, but one who loves me, and tries the best at all times to understand, and what did I do? I belittled him’ she thinks, scrunching up her body and trying to hide the shame she felt, though she knew for a fact that it burned bright red on her face. 

She hears a sigh and the shuffling of sheets beside her, but before she can turn and see what Vic was doing he is against her, pulling her away from the edge of the bed and the inevitable tumble in the middle of the night that waited for her should she actually fall asleep. His hand rests on her tight while he leans up in bed, his other hand going to her cheek, supporting himself on his elbow. “Diana, can we talk please?” he asks, a complete lack of anger or malice in his voice. 

Her anger, which had been quenched moments before, returns at the sound of his voice, though much diluted from before. She enjoyed having him close again, being able to feel the closeness of his body to hers. “What?” she asks, not moving from her position, hoping that Vic would sense her anger and let the issue drop, himself retreating into the shell of coldness she’d wrapped around herself.

“I’m sorry about what I said today. That was out of line, and I’ll be apologizing publicly tomorrow. You are an integral part of this team and I really was being an ass when I said that all you did was punch things. I just want you to know that the Justice League wouldn’t be what it is without you” he says, causing a frown to come onto her face, though it was more from a place of surprise and warmth than anger. 

He sighs before beginning again. “You’re also an integral part of me. In fact you’re THE integral part of me, and that’s what’s been eating me up all day. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I lost you, especially over something as stupid and petty as our argument or my pride. What I’m trying to say Diana is that I love you, and I refuse to go to sleep angry with you. You’re my partner, my best friend and my wife. I want to start each new day remembering how lucky I am, and not being angry over some unimportant argument. So, I understand if you’re still mad at me, you have a right to be. But I’m going to hold you tonight, so be mad at me all you want, but I’m not letting go” he says, making to move back onto his side, though this time, with her back pressed into his chest.

She stops him, grabbing his wrist and turning in the bed as quickly as she can before she crushes her lips to his. It was clear that the normally imperturbable Amazon had started to cry, and if Vic wasn’t currently engaged in kissing his woman back for all she was worth he’d be wiping them away and cursing himself for putting them there. He feels her hand move onto his cheek while the woman scoots in closer to his chest. It was times like these where she looked small, while in battle or out and about she was a larger than life figure who dominated the imaginations of possibly millions. But here, right now? She was a woman in need of comforting, and Vic would rather die than not give that comfort to clean up his own mess.

The kiss lasts several seconds until Diana detaches, coming up to catch her breath. She lays her head against his shoulder, enjoying how his arms wrap about her and pull her in even more. His grip was soft, but firm, something the Amazon had been craving all day. “I should be the one apologizing” she says, suppressing the entire fiber of her being which screamed out in horror at the very thought of apologizing to a man. “I was wrong. I just kept belittling you. I don’t know why Vic. I love you so much, I...I hope you know that” she says, tilting her head back to look at at the man who just brings his hand up, beginning to caress her lips with his thumb. She leans in, enjoying the attention.

“I know. You know how I feel about you right? You’ve had the lasso around me enough times” he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and causing her to laugh, breaking the nervous tension. They are now both laying on their sides, nuzzled into one another, and she can’t help but let her hand rove over his body, especially his shoulders and back. She blushes and looks down, indeed remembering all the times she’d teased and tantalized her husband with her lasso which she knew the gods had not designed for that purpose. She looks back and smiles even wider. “A woman still likes to hear it from to time” she says, watching as Vic leans forward and kisses her forehead. 

“I love you more than I can really put into words. You’re my very own goddess Diana, and you make each new day an adventure. I’m not good at romance, I’m really not, but I’m the luckiest man alive to have such a perfect woman put up with me. So thank you, you know, for being who you are” he says, hoping that his wife would understand the depth of his devotion to her.    
  
She does, and soon she is kissing him once more. His hand moves onto her side, gently positioning itself so that his fingers moved along her side and his thumb was on the outer edges of her stomach. “I...I...Vic” she says breathily, moving into the crook of his neck while she lowers her hands to the hem of his shirt, beginning to pull it upwards. He smiles, leaning back slightly before helping her pull it off, watching as she enthusiastically throws it out of the bed and moves back into the position she was in before, pressing her hands against his bare back. “I wanted to touch my husband. Not cotton” she explains quietly, kissing his shoulder. 

“Ohh?” he asks teasingly, moving his hand further down to her bare thigh which he then begins to eagerly caress, causing the woman in his arms to jump slightly from surprise. She quickly acclimates to the new conditions however, and smiles as his hand pushes up even further under her nightdress, teasing at the fabric of her panties on her thigh before moving up further to rub at her muscled stomach. “And what if I want to touch my wife?” he asks, leaning in close, his breath impacting lightly against her lips. She leans in, letting him feel hers before kissing his chin. “You’re more than welcome. I daresay she might enjoy that”.

Not a second later, she’s on her back, with Vic atop her, his face burying itself in her neck as he traces her pulse point with his tongue. She smiles and mews in pleasure, her arm snaking up around his back and up his neck, settling on the back of his head where she settles, teasing through the locks of his dark red hair and urging him onwards. He doesn’t need the direction of course, but he enjoys it nonetheless. 

He releases her and leans up, supported by his palms which rest on either side of her head, looking down on her. She loved this position, one of being under him. It was a submission of course, but one of love that spoke of trust and affection. She was just curious as to what he would do next.    
  
A clue came in how his eyes roved over her breasts which heaved within her nightdress with every breath she took. The smile that spreads across his face is parts lust and love, but mostly love. “You wore this to tease me hmm?” he asks with a chuckle, receiving a quick and excited nod in return. “Did it work?” she asks. “It did” he responds, reaching down and grasping the strap of her nightdress between his teeth, slowly pulling it downwards to reveal more and more of her round orb to him. With one last tub her left breast is freed from the confines of the fabric, and the mixture of her arousal and the chilled air of the watchtower has perked her nipples up considerably. 

“I didn’t know what I was more mad about. Our argument or the fact that I still wanted to make love to you. You really are too beautiful for your own good Diana” he teases good naturedly, leaning down to take the delicate pink bud in his mouth. He moves to his knees on either side of her waist, providing him more support as his other hand moved upward to caress her other teat, massaging it through the night dress. She didn’t even bother to suppress her moans of pleasure, moving her hands up to rub at his own muscled chest, while keeping her arms pressed on either side to allow him continued access to her tits. “But beautiful enough for your good” she teases, watching as he takes her between his lips and feels how he uses his tongue against her. He stops to reply, releasing her with an audible pop as he had taken more of her into his mouth than her nipple causing the entire expanse of her areola to be slick with his saliva. She didn’t care one bit.

“Well, don’t wanna be blasphemous here” he says, moving the hand on her other teat towards the upper hem of her nightdress, pulling it down to expose her other half. He instantly begins to use his thumb with the marvelous precision he seemed to know how to execute perfectly. “But, I think you’d give that Aphrodite a run for her money” he teases, causing the woman to chuckle and brush her hand against his stomach, teasingly going lower to rub at his lower abdomen. “Don’t let her hear you say that” she teases, not really caring what the goddess of beauty thought of at that moment. “Or she’ll take my beauty away like Athena did to Medusa” she teases. 

Vic just switches breasts, lavishing an equal amount of attention there. “Hmm, you could easily pull of snakes for hair” he says, causing her to roll her eyes. “You’d be turned to stone” she reminds him, biting her lip as she feels a certain hardness press against her thigh. He stops, admiring his handiwork on both of her luscious orbs of flesh before moving forward and kissing her lips. When he releases her he stays close, his mouth centimeters from hers. “I don’t know, you’re doing a good enough job of that now” he teases, causing a momentary silence between the two.

It starts as a smile which grows into a laugh, which is contagious as Vic joins his wife in laughter. “I know, really bad pun, but I couldn’t resist” he says between his laughter. “It was truly awful, but also flattering and humorous” she replies, letting out a surprised “oomph” as his lips are pressed to hers once more, this time being joined by his tongue which put all the skills it’s muscle memory retained to work on her own. When they pull apart a thin line of their joined saliva connects their lips. Vic just smiles and begins to kiss along her neck, moving onto her shoulder next while his hands rove up and over her body. “Hmm, Vic, what are you doing?” she asks, a light tinkling laughter in her voice as she leans up on her forearms, watching as her husband moves over her covered stomach. 

“Apologizing some more” he says simply, now laying between her legs, his own body half off the bed. “What do you...ohhhh” she moans, watching as he begins to rub the inside of her thighs, tracing gentle kisses along her tanned skin. “Ohhh Vic” she says with an embarrassed smile, looking downward and placing her hand on his head. He just smiles up at her, a simple smile that communicates all she needs to know. “Hmm, sorry princess. Can’t help myself” he teases, pushing up the hem of her dress and leaving her panty clad womahood exposed to him. She can’t help the involuntary spread of her legs, her body desperately wanting to give him as much access as he needed. He moves in closer, once more using his tactic of breathing against her to rile her up.

It works.

She moans out at the sensation of his warm breath teasing through the fabric against her now very wet petals. She wants to move closer to him, force his face against her but her mind whispers that it was in her best interest to allow him control. His fingers reach up on either side, grasping the side of her panties and pulling the fabric down, forcing her to straighten her legs out if only for a moment. She raises her rump, allowing them to slide off so much easier than if he was trying from a fully horizontal position. She watches as her panties fly across the room, joining Vic’s shirt on the floor. 

“Now what Vic?” she asks, unable to hide her excited giggles, her mind fixated on what Vic was going to be doing to her in only another second or so. He doesn’t answer, instead he keeps his eyes locked onto hers, and lowers himself, gently pressing his lips against her labia. He teases his tongue along her slit, lathering it in attention but ensuring that he doesn’t dip himself into her any more than a centimeter or two. It drives her instantly mad, especially as he moves upwards and begins to tease her clitoris, taking it into his mouth in the same way he took her nipple. She’s panting, her arousal growing more and more while Vic reaches up to caress her tits, leaning his lower body on her legs. She was strong and could definitely take his weight, especially with the pleasure he was giving her. “Vic...yes! Please, deeper!” she moans, loving how he lavishes attention on her clitoris while using his tongue to penetrate her. He was apt at multi tasking, and always used his lips to maximum effect.

He complies instantly, the sound of his tongue impacting against her and then inside of her mixing with the sound of his now very wet face against her sending her into orgasmic bliss. He continues, mapping out every crevice and nook of her velvety love tunnel that he already knew by heart, making her pant even louder. Soon, it isn’t enough, and she needs him to feel complete. “Vic, I...I need you to be inside me” she moans, pushing his face away from her gently, holding onto his cheeks as she eyes the tent inside his pants hungrily, biting her lips harshly in anticipation of what it would do to her. 

“Well, I won’t keep a lady waiting” he says breathily, having been stroking himself through the fabric anyway. He sits up, once more moving onto his knees in the bed before pushing the fabric down in one motion, exposing his rigid and eager member. She can’t help but stare, admiring the slight curvature of her husband’s dick and ruminating over how much pleasure it had given her over the years. He steps off the bed for a moment, kicking off his pants and leaving him nude before he moves back into the bed, repositioning himself so that his cock rested against her, teasingly moving back and forth between her well lubricated lips. 

She reaches out again, wrapping her hands around his wrists as they move to hold onto her waist, wanting some contact with him as he takes her. He slides his head against her waiting entrance and watches in fascination as he moves himself up and down, sliding back his foreskin and exposing the smooth red head hidden beneath. She loved missionary, and she especially loved watching her and Vic become one. He leans down and pecks her lips, bending his back to get a good angle. “Are you ready kitten?” he teases, using his private nickname for her.

She nods and smiles back teasing. “Meow” she responds with, causing him to laugh before pushing himself into her. Her wet folds instantly welcome him, the suction feeling more than amazing. “Ahh...yess” he says, moaning as he pushes more and more of himself into her. She watches in rapt attention as Vic’s cock is enveloped by her, feeling more than just a hint of personal pride at her husband’s reaction to her. She can’t hide her own reaction either, and she throws her head back onto the pillow and silently screams, never getting quite used to Vic’s girth. He buckles a bit over her, but steadies himself, and presses his head as deep into her as he can get, moaning in ecstasy. “Diana, you’re so fucking tight” he moans, apparently never having gotten used to just how perfect his wife was.

It suited both fine, leaving each bout of lovemaking to be a new and magical experience in and of itself. She squeezes about him, almost unwilling to let him go. He starts to pull outwards, but her body squeezes itself onto him, her physical body not understanding that Vic had no intention of removing his rod from her core and like a needy child, tried with all it’s might to keep him locked within her. She bites her lips to keep from screaming, knowing that the whole tower would hear if she were to let out her primal lust in verbal form. 

  
Vic persists against her resisting walls and pulls back until only his head remains inside of her. She looks up, possessively enjoying the sight of his cock coated in her juices. His testicles, so full of virile seed, were also enjoyable to look at, dangling as they were but contracted in desire of emptying his essence into her. It had only just occurred to her that he did not put on a condom.

As he slams himself back into her she can’t help but forget the thought as quickly as it came, instead focusing on the spreading of her walls once more. “Ohh merciful Hera!” she moans, no longer caring who heard them. In fact, a small part of her was aroused by the very thought of someone hearing their lovemaking. 

‘I’ll explore that thought later’ she thinks before she is pounded back into mindlessness by the withdrawl and reinsertion of Vic into her. She looks up at him, loving the look on his face as beads of sweat break out all over his forehead and body, his features twisted by pleasure. He looked positively animalistic as he thrusted into her with a reckless abandon. “This..is...fuck….a….much better way of….uuuunnggg, heh, almost lost it there, of handling our fights, dontcha think?” he asks, a devil may care smile gracing his features before he buries his face in her neck, nipping at her skin and undoubtedly leaving a mark. 

She moves her hands from his wrists and onto his back, not being able to help how she scratches him while raking across his skin. He lets out a painful wince, but it was equal parts pleasure. “I’m not a scratching post you know?” he asks, grunting against her ear which he punctuates by nibbling on her earlobe. 

“Whatever you are, you’re mine, keep fucking me!” she commands, feeling a bit more like the imperious Amazonian princess she was from time to time. “Your wish is my command princess” he teases, making her quiver in anticipation and lust while instantaneously putting her back into the role of Vic’s sex kitten.

‘This infuriating man’ she thinks happily, feeling her first orgasm approaching with an unexpected quickness. “Vic, I’m...I’m going to cum” she moans into his ear, licking it gently as she does. She always tells him, knowing that he loved hearing it from her lips. “Me too” he says, making to pull out of her completely and finish somewhere besides inside of her.    
  
‘He remembered’ she thinks, moaning as her orgasm overtakes her. She practically convulses in his arms, a difficult proposition for a man like Vic, having to contend with such a physically strong woman. He is always able to keep her still, or as still as possible, and this time is no different. He smiles and looks down, watching as her excess fluids dribble out of her and onto him. “I’m going to pull ou…”

“No” she says, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around his rear end, forcing him to remain inside. He gasps and winces at the sensation, trying to contain his own orgasm and delay it. She didn’t know why, but the thought of him pulling out of here at this moment, and thus denying her the physical sign of their reunification and forgiveness for each other was intolerable. “Diana, it’s not safe” he says, still humping his hips against hers, the wet squelch of their conjoined liquids providing a strangely melodic backdrop to their lovemaking.

She caress his face, taking one hand off of his ass while the other stays, ensuring he doesn’t leave. She presses her forehead against his and smiles, lazily kissing his lips. “If it’s with you, it most certainly is” she says, fully meaning it. They’d had this conversation before, and both had decided that when the time came, they’d know.    
  
Apparently that time was now, and Diana knew.

Now so did Vic.

He smiles slowly, leaning in to kiss her lips before his action is interrupted by his orgasm, which rocks his entire body. She wasn’t exactly a fan of the face he made when he came, her understanding being that no man looked attractive while ejaculating, but she utterly loved the feeling of warmth that instantaneously spread throughout her core, filling her so completely that she didn’t know if anything could ever truly top this feeling.    
  
It takes him a few moments, but Vic slowly pulls himself out of her, watching with satisfaction as some of his excess spunk dribbles down over her lower lips. They are both utterly coated in each other’s love juices, and neither could really find it in themselves to care. He collapses alongside of her, utterly exhausted. Diana is not far behind but she leans up to strip her nightdress off, knowing that it was too soiled to sleep in comfortable.

‘Besides, I like feeling my bare skin against Vic’s’

She balls it up and throws it out of the bed, letting it land alongside Vic’s shirt and pants that were with her bundled up panties. She moves to the side, quickly pull the blankets over them before laying her head and arm on Vic’s chest and stomach respectively. He wraps his arm protectively around her waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hmm so we finally had that makeup sex that Dinah was always talking about” she says tiredly, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Uhhmm. Was it good?” he asks, his eyes also closing as he positions his head against her hair, smiling as her scent fills his nostrils. “Hmm, even better” she says, a wide smile splitting her face. “Then lets argue again in say...another month?” he asks teasingly, thinking on something they could argue about. “Sounds amazing Vic. I’ll complain about the toilet seat or something” she says with a laugh.

“I love you Diana Sage” he whispers into her ear. “I’m glad we’re not going to bed angry”

“I love you too Victor Sage, and I promise we’ll never go to bed angry with each other for as long as you are mine”.

“So forever and a day then?”

“Exactly”

**_The Next Morning, Justice League Cafeteria_ **

“Sooo...is everything okay?” Dinah asks, the other women waiting to hear the woman’s answer. Diana just shrugs and smiles at her friends, taking a bite out of her breakfast sandwich. “Everything is perfect. Why do you ask?”

“Well it’s just, you and Vic had that fight yesterday. We were all a little worried” Shayera starts, the women all letting out a silent breath of relief at the Amazon’s good spirits. “We worked it out” she says simply, looking down and smiling. “Ohh god, she killed him!” Dinah says, noticing the smirk and seeing that outcome as rather inevitable. 

“Killed who?” a voice asks from the other side of the table, causing the women to look up and see the Question standing there, his hands on Diana’s shoulders. He doesn’t bother responding to their relieved sighs and instead leans down, nuzzling his cheek against his wife’s, an act she eagerly reciprocates. “Good morning princess. I won’t disturb your girl time, just wanted to say that I loved you and to give you this” he says, handing her a white rose. “Red ones have nanites” he explains quickly, pressing his forehead to hers and then walking off towards whatever duty he had at this time of the morning.

Diana smiles after him, waving at his retreating back and shouting “I love you too!” before she moves the rose to her nose and inhales it’s scent. She looks up after where he went, a dopey smile on her face as she does.

“Lucky bitch” Dinah says morosely, not even bothering the hide the jealousy she had at Vic and Diana’s relationship but being overall happy for her friend.

‘I thought for sure she was going to kill him. At least Ollie wasn’t right’ she thinks.

**_Eight Years Later, Themiscyra_ **

The little boy walked hand in hand with his mother, kicking at seashells with his bare feet as they went. Diana smiled down at Charlie, resisting the urge to run her fingers through the raven dark hair he’d inherited from her. “How much longer do we have to stay here mommy?” the little boy asks, looking up at his mother with a pouting face.

“Ohh, just another month or so” she says, her other hand going to her swollen stomach, smiling as the waves crash down on the beach around them. “Why, you don’t like it here?” she asks curiously, watching as Charlie looked away nervously. “Tell the truth” she says, a teasing lilt to her voice. 

“I guess I just miss uncle Wally and aunt Beatriz and the rest. Nobody wants to play with me here. There are no boys my age and all the women run away like they’re afraid of me, not that they’d be fun to play tag with” he says, being at that age where girls were still “yucky”.

She did feel bad for Charlie. The little boy loved his life at the tower, but with Diana’s pregnancy it wasn’t safe any longer to have him there, so she brought him to the safest place she could think of. It was indeed funny to watch the normally imperturbable Amazons run in something akin to terror from her little boy, who loved showcasing the various bugs and worms he was adept at finding. What as even cuter was his confusion when nobody was as interested in the slimy creature as he was. 

It would be heartbreaking indeed if he didn’t make the cutest faces. 

She sits down on a rock, letting out a sigh of discomfort as one hand goes to her back. “Please come soon little one. I love our time together, but I’d rather it be spent with you outside” she teases, causing Charlie to place his ear against his mother’s belly. “She says she’ll try” he parrots to his mother, thinking he could read the thoughts or desires of the little sister waiting to be born. “Does she? Well, she’s as good a girl as my boy is a good boy then” she teases, kissing Charlie’s forehead. 

“Mommy” he says, giggling but staying near his mother whom he was almost always attached to at the hip. “Grandma Hippolyta doesn’t like daddy does she?” he asks.

“Ahh, she pretends not to but she loves him secretly. She just can’t show it” she teases, nuzzling her nose against Charlie’s. “Does daddy know?” he asks. “That’s a silly question. Of course daddy knows. Daddy knows everything” she teases, hearing the sound of an aircraft pass overhead. “Speaking of daddy..” she says with a smile, watching as the javelin lands a bit down the beach. “Daddy!” Charlie shouts, running down the beach, momentarily forgetting his mother. He stops instantly, and obediently trots back, taking his mother’s hand in his own. “Good boy” she whispers, moving down the beach with her son.

“Are boys bad mommy? That’s what all of your sisters say” Charlie blurts out, causing Diana to roll her eyes. “That’s because they haven’t met any boys, especially boys they like. I have two boys in my life, and I couldn’t be happier” she says, meaning that entirely as her eyes settle on Vic’s faraway figure, waving at them.

“In fact, I’d say that everything is perfect. Maybe in a month or two I’ll find something to argue with daddy about though, just to liven things up”


End file.
